ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloned
Cloned is the 30th episode in Simien 10. It is the first episode that features a villains revenge. Many new characters were introduced in this episode. Plot Simien and the team wake up, only to find out that a mad mob outside their ship. Zynon asks what happened, and the people tell him the Zynon's team is stealing from people's homes and from hi-tech labs. Zynon says it isn't possible, But a cop shows him a video of them stealing stuff in the dark, and the end of the videos the security camera is destroyed by Simien. Then the police officer tells them hat they will go to a jail, that was built just for them. Zynon asks him for 24 hours to clear their names, and if the fail. The officer agrees, and tells him that if they fail doing it, they will go to jail. The 24 hours started, and Zynon searches for evidence in the video. Zynon stops the video at the moment "Simien" destroys the camera. Ic points out that "Simien" is destroying the camera with his tail, which is impossible, because Simien shoots webs. Vorkus said that if Simien shoots webs, it can't be Simien, so it must be someone else. Zynon says that they should go to the location, and they should bring his tracking machine. The team goes there, and Omnimorph found a peice of "Simien's" hair, and Zynon puts it in his tracking machine, but the tracking machine has problem understanding the DNA, saying it is half anti-matter, but it understands after Zynon upgrades it. But the whole team knows who is behind this: Sukrov. The team goes to Sukrov's lab, the Laicapse Evan, a cloned version of The Nave Espacial. They find Sukrov and his new team of clones: Neimis, Nonyz, Ci, Phrominmo, Nella and Tybmrep. They fight, and Simien finds Neimis's aliens to be powerful. After some time of fighting their clones, Sukrov puts the team in chains and explains his scheme: He needed the tech and other stuff to build a portal to the anitmatter dimension to fuse the dimensions. First he created a cloning machine, and cloned the team. Next, he needed to remove the team from the picture, so he framed them, making the city hate them. Then, he will kill the team, and finally, fuse the dimensions. Allen asked how will he kill the team. But then, they are shot by arrows and fell asleep. They wake up in a box, with a TV screen, and everyone has wierd bracelets. Then Sukrov appears on the screen, and explained they are in a metal box coupled to a train, that drives really fast torward some bombs. The bracelets actually removed their powers, making them unable get out of the box. Sukrov said that they have only 1 minute untill the train hits the bombs, and 3 hours untill the portal will be activated. The team tried everything to go out, but the train hit the bombs. However, the bombs blew up the train only and made a big hole in the box, which made the team free to go. Zynon said that they alone cannot defeat Sukrov, and they need help. So the team goes back to the base, and get Zynon's old Chloner, the machine that created Sukrov at the start. Then Zynon took a DNA sample of everyone in Zyrokks's team, and created Skkoryz, Ekuna, Tes and Thgink-Oryp. Since the originals were evil, the oppsite team was good. Thgink-Oryp freezes and destroyed the bracelets, so they can use their powers. The team and the clones fought Sukrov, 10 minutes before the portal will be formed. Simien turns into H2GO and Crushtacean, and because Neimis copied him he was weaker, and was easily defeated. A minute boefore the portal was formed, Sukrov's team was sent into Sukrov's cloning machine, and Sukrov's team looked identical to Zynon's team. The team stopped the portal, but when they got out they discovered the time was over. But instead of Zynon's team, Sukrov's team was sent to jail. The police officer discovered, and the team was safe for now. Main Events *Firs appearance of Neimis, Nonyz, Tybmrep, Nella, Ci, Phrominmo, Skkoryz, Tes, Ekuna, Thgink Oryp, Noitpure, Ezeerfniarb, Etibagem, Eriftserof, OG2H and Naecatshurc *The team discovers their opposite clones and create opposite clones of Zyrokk's team *A new trix is discovered, the Xirtylop (opposite polytrix) *First episode to show a villains revenge, Sukrov *Neimis transforms for the first time into Noitpure, Ezeerfniarb, Etibagem, Eriftserof, OG2H and Naecatshurc. Aliens used (by Simien) * Eruption *Brainfreeze *Megabite *Forestfire *H2GO *Crushtacean Aliens used (by Neimis) *Noitpure *Ezeerfniarb *Etibagem *Eriftserof *OG2H *Naecatshurc Characters *Simien *Zynon *Allen *Vorkus *Ic *Omnimorph *Permbyt *Thgink-Oryp *Skkoryz *Tes *Ekuna Villains *Sukrov *Neimis *Nonyz *Ci *Phrominmo *Nella *Tybmrep Quotes *'Sukrov: '''Meet my new crew! Neimis, Nonyz, Tybmrep, Nella, Ci and Hprominmo! *'Simien: 'Shouldn't it be Phrominmo? I mean how do even pronounce it! *'Sukrov: 'You're right, Phrominmo does make more sense. *'Simien: 'I already know who that is: Sukrov (dramatic music plays, but then Simien farts) Oh sorry, that was me? That kind of ruined the dramatic moment. *'Zynon: '''Yes, it was you, it smells horrible. What dramatic moment? You were staring at the wall. Now stop staring and lets go find Sukrov. Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10